It Wasn't Intentional
by MJ Valentines
Summary: Written for deja vu again's 20 drabbles, 20 prompts challenge. Scorpis Malfoy finally managed to find a true friend who accepted him for who he was not because of his name but is that all going to be thrown away when he finds himself falling in love with the wrong girl.
1. Chapter One: Assumptions

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for yeah I'm a b1tch's 20 drabbles, 20 prompts challenge. My Character is Scorpius Malfoy and the prompts are the chapter titles._

_Author Note: The first few chapters are going to be laying the groundwork, the main story will kick off in Scorpius' Fifth Year._

**Chapter One: Assumptions**

First Year

Scorpius Malfoy was dreading his first train ride to Hogwarts. Draco had warned his son of the prejudices that might follow him to Hogwarts but he could never understand why they would. It seemed bizarre to him why people could be mad at him because of something that happened years before he was even born. But they did. The fact that he was the spitting image of his father really didn't help matters. Whenever anyone looked at him all they saw were the mistakes Draco Malfoy had made during his childhood. It happened when he was walking through Diagon Alley, people would cross the street so that they wouldn't have to walk directly past him. It happened less when he was alone with his mother but whenever he was with his father they would sneer at him.

When Scorpius got on the train he went to find a seat but everytime he looked into a compartment the students inside would raise their eyebrows and whisper about him. Scorpius only caught a few words like 'dangerous', 'Slytherin' and 'Death Eater' but that's all it would take to identify that he was not welcome.

What was even more ridiculous was that Scorpius was nothing like that, neither was his father. After the war Draco had done his best to rectify the mistakes he had made. He gave money to War Victim charities, he abolished Malfoy Enterprises rules about a Pureblood only workplace and even provided money and resources to help rebuild Hogwarts. The depleted Hogwarts library was reimbursed with tomes from the Malfoys own collection.  
Despite all this Scorpius was, of course, still sorted into Slytherin, which he was quite glad about, not because of the negative affiliations of the house but because he felt like he had a slight chance of fitting in there as some of his family friends were already in Slytherin. Although these were friendships forged on being thrown together at Society parties, they were friendships none the less.

Scorpius' first true friend however was someone he never expected. Someone that no-one expected. After being sorted, Scorpius sat down to see where the rest of his year group were to be placed. When 'Potter, Albus' was called a loud cheer came from the Gryffindor table. There wasn't a single child from the new generations of Weasleys that had been sorted into anything but Gryffindor, so it seemed like an almost certainty that Albus would follow in their footsteps. Scorpius had even overheard a conversation Albus had had with his famous father on the platform. He was worried about getting sorted into Slytherin but was told that he could choose what House he wanted to be put into as the hat took your choice into consideration.

So imagine his, and everyone in the rooms surprise when the Hat opened his mouth and shouted. 'SLYTHERIN'.

The room was silent as Albus made his way over to the Slytherin table and took the seat directly opposite Scorpius. It took several moments before shock had worn off and the next name was called. The two boys looked at each other across the table. Opposites in almost every way. One with black untidy hair the other with smooth platinum blond locks. Bright green eyes looked back across the table into the icy silver eyes of the other. Albus was sitting with a warm open smile whilst he looked around at the sea of shocked faces.

He reached a hand across the table "Albus Potter."

"Scorpius Malfoy" he replied, tentatively shaking his hand. "I think you've just caused quite a stir."

Albus grinned, taking a quick look over his shoulder to where his family was sitting two tables over. "Who wants to be just like their family! I'm something more than just Harry Potter's son, a member of the Weasley-Potter brood. Is it so bad that I want people to know me, for me?"

And from that moment Scorpius knew that they would be friends.


	2. Chapter Two: Brood

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for yeah I'm a b1tch's 20 drabbles, 20 prompts challenge. My Character is Scorpius Malfoy and the prompts are the chapter titles._

_Author Note: The first few chapters are going to be laying the groundwork, the main story will kick off in Scorpius' Fifth Year._

**Chapter Two- Brood**

Scorpius learnt a lot of things about the Weasley- Potter brood through his friendship with Albus.

Number One- The brood do not take well to new members.

Number Two- All the members of the brood will stick by one another…..unless mothers are involved. Then you're on your own.

Number Three- Qudditch will always come over familial obligation within the brood.

In Second Year both boys tried out as Chasers for the house team. Although it was unusual for younger students to gain a place on the team, Slytherin had lost a few of its star players the previous year and so there were quite a few open spots. Gossip spread throughout the castle when their names had been placed on the Team Roster, mainly that they only got the places because of their fathers. But when they got onto the pitch they flew with such speed and agility that any sceptics were quickly silenced and everyone was impressed at the way in which they seemed to anticipate each others moves, as if reading each others minds. In their first game against Hufflepuff the boys were unleashed on an unsuspecting team who had decided to go easy on the young players, much to their fault. The boys had put the team up 110-0 within the first hour.  
The next match was going to put Slytherin against Gryffindor. As every member of the brood had been put into Gryffindor they questioned how they'd play against each other as they were all on the same team.

The game was violent as it always was between the two rival teams. James Potter was one of the fiercest beaters Hogwarts had ever seen halfway through the game he shot a bludger at his brother so hard it knocked him off his broom just as he was about to score. James flew down to where his brother was lying on the ground, but after checking he was ok he hopped back on his broom and said "Sorry bro but it's Qudditch!"

Number Four- If any girl or guys comes between two cousins in the romantic sense things will be sorted out over a game of Wizards Chess. (This rule mainly applies to James and Fred II)

Number Five- The protection of female members of the brood comes before all things.

Scorpius, Albus and Rose were sitting in the library going over Potions notes when Albus went off to find a new book. After three hours of writing Scorpius threw down his quill and leant back on his chair stretching his arms out.

"I am so done! Why do these essays have to be so long?" he complained.

"They wouldn't seem so hard if you knew what you were doing?" she teased.

"Well I'd know more if you would share the books a little" he said with a smile. "Are you really reading all these five books at once?" He reached over to take one but she slapped his hand. He picked up a different one but she grabbed onto it at the same time. They sat there laughing and fighting over the book until they were interrupted.

"OI MALFOY!"

Snapping his head up Scorpius saw Fred Weasley storming over to their table.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FLIRTING WITH MY COUSIN?" he growled.

"Nothing , we….w…weren't doing anything!" Scorpius stammered.

"What are you doing on a date then?"

"We aren't on a date, Albus was just here, and we're just studying!"

"Well I don't see Albus anywhere, and from where I was you looked like you were getting a bit too friendly with my cousin!"

"Fred he wasn't…" Rose started.

"Honestly we were just talking" said Scorpius at the same time.

"Just watch your hands Malfoy!" Fred warned before leaving.

"What was that about? Did I just hear Fred?" asked Albus as he came around the corner.

"He thought Scorp was flirting with me so came to warn him off."

"Damn straight! Cousins are out of bounds you hear me?" said Albus with a mock glare.

Scorpius nodded at his friend and made a mental note **_NEVER_** to be left alone with one of the Weasley females ever again.


	3. Chapter Three: Chocolate

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for yeah I'm a b1tch's 20 drabbles, 20 prompts challenge. My Character is Scorpius Malfoy and the prompts are the chapter titles._

_Author Note: The first few chapters are going to be laying the groundwork, the main story will kick off in Scorpius' Fifth Year._

**Chapter Three: Chocolate**

Third Year introduced a bundle of new firsties, including Scorpius' cousin Scarlett Pucey, daughter of his Aunt Daphne and Uncle Adrian, and Albus' sister Lily and his cousins Hugo and Lucy. After the scandal that was Albus' sorting two years earlier it was much les s shocking when Lily was put into Ravenclaw. And being the only girls sorted into that house that year Lily and Scareltt were drawn to each other, much to the pride of their two male relatives.

Scorpius had noticed that he seemed to be getting more and more attention from the girls in the school this year. He didn't know whether it was because of his and Albus' amazing performance in the Qudditch Cup last year, or his growth spurt, or the fact that he'd come out of his shell a bit more. But they were definitely noticing him, something that he wasn't that bothered about. Much to the annoyance of his girl-hungry best friend.

"Albus if you want to go and talk to them just go!" his friend encouraged.

"But they're looking at you, I cant just walk over alone, they'll think i'm there to deliver a message for you."

"Albus Potter! You are the son of the Chosen One and part of the War's most celebrated Wizarding Family. Im pretty sure they'd be thrilled to talk to you too!"

"I don't get why you don't just go out with one of them? You've had six invitations to Hogsmeade already! SIX!"

"Why would I want to waste my money taking some girl to Hogsmeade so she can force me into buying her presents and taking her to that god awful Madame Puddifoots?"

"Because she'll repay you in a way only a girl can for buying her presents and taking her to Madame Puddifoots!" he said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Rolling his eyes Scorpius looked around the library at all the gatherings of students. A few were looking his way and would blush and bury their head in a book when he caught their eye.

Suddenly his eyes met with a pair of sparkling chocolate eyes and he froze. His mouth went dry and his stomach was so on edge he thought he would throw his breakfast up right there over his Charms essay. Scorpius fumbled with his quill and sent it floating to the floor. He ducked his head to retrieve it taking the time to take a deep breath and clear his head. He couldn't be thinking those things! They were absurd! They weren't allowed. They were….

"Are you alright down there?" asked Albus interrupting his inner monologue.

"Umm….yeah im fine, im just feeling a bit tired though. I think im gonna go back to the common room for a bit."

"Want me to come with?"

"NO! Ummm I mean no don't worry im fine, you finish your essay, I'll probably just fall asleep anyways."

And with that he gathered his things and all but sprinted out of the library keeping his head down as not to catch her eye again.

Scorpius was pacing around the empty common room muttering to himself. "I can't think about her! I don't want to! Well I do, obviously, but its wrong! It goes against every bro-code ever. I cant. I wont…but I want to! ARRGGGGHHHH this is getting me nowhere!" He flung himself down on the sofa in front of the fire. "I just want to die!" he groaned dramatically.

He lay back with a deep sigh and closed his eyes hoping to get a respite from his inner turmoil, and instead falling into a dream of soft kisses and chocolate coloured eyes.

Scorpius was rudely awoken from his sleep by a combination of raucous giggles and someone prodding his face. He tried to roll over and ignore them but he felt a dead weight on his stomach that prevented him from moving. Sighing he opened his eyes but was met with a sight that made his mind cheer and groan at the same time. Looking down from her seat on his chest were those Chocolate brown eyes that he was trying to avoid.

"Lily?"


	4. Chapter Four: Exclamation Mark

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for yeah I'm a b1tch's 20 drabbles, 20 prompts challenge. My Character is Scorpius Malfoy and the prompts are the chapter titles._

_Author Note: The first few chapters are going to be laying the groundwork, the main story will kick off in Scorpius' Fifth Year._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Exclamation Mark**

'Lily? Scarlett? What are you doing in here?" he asked, confused as to what the two little Ravenclaws were doing in the Slytherin dungeons.

"We're just here to get Maddie's opinion on this letter." His cousin replied. Madeline Zabini was the youngest daughter of Blaise and Amelie Zabini. Along with her older brother Anton, she was brought up alongside Malfoy and his cousin. The three girls had started to become quite a trio, much to the dismay of all the parents involved. You would think that after 30 years school prejudices' would be dead and buried but in some cases House rivalries never die.

She passed the letter to him to read over.

Lucas,

No! I do not want to go out with you! I don't know how many times I can verbally reject you so I thought if you got it in writing it may sink in better, and also it will serve as a constant reminder that my answer WILL NOT CHANGE!

I ask you at this time to refrain from stealing my books and running off to the next class with them, no matter what you think that does not constitute carrying my books for me so STOP IT!

Also whilst I'm at it singing flowers are my absolute least favourite flower of all! DO NOT SEND ME ANYMORE! They are ever so hard to destroy!

So to clarify, NO! NO! NO! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WILL I EVER DATE YOU!

Sincerely,

Scarlett Pucey

"I approve, but I think you may have overused the exclamation marks," Scorpius replied.

"I find you can never use enough exclamation marks in a refusal, Cousin. It helps the message sink in. Delightful piece of punctuation, wouldn't you agree Lily?"

"Oh definitely" she giggled.

Scorpius had been trying his hardest to avoid looking at her but as her tinkling laughter filled his ears he couldn't help but look over at the redheaded beauty sitting next to him.

He knew how protective Albus was over his cousins, so he couldn't even begin to fathom how far out of reach that put his own little sister.

Yet here she was sitting only a few inches away. He couldn't help but watch the way her red hair tumbled down her back.

Scorpius didn't know when he first found himself attracted to Lily, he'd seen her a few times over the last few years, both at the train station and on the few occasions that Scorpius had been invited over to the Potter's House in Godric's Hollow. When he first met her she had been a little 10 year old girl too annoying to be included in his and Albus's discussions but when he saw her on the Hogwarts express her hair had grown down to her waist and she was walking around in her Hogwarts robe with such confidence that it instantly drew his attention to her. As they approached Hogsmeade station her eyes started to sparkle with excitement and when she caught his eye he felt a flood of unknown emotions rushing through him. He quickly got up and left the compartment feigning some excuse about seeing his cousin when in reality he was pacing the corridor trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

Over the following weeks Scorpius found himself desperately to create some distance between himself and Lily but the problem when you were best friends with each others relatives was that you were always thrown together. And as much as it pained him to be around her, he found he was drawn to it. Although he was chastise himself afterwards whenever he was around her he felt like he was at peace. But then he would kick himself for acting so girly.

"Scorp? Scorp? SCORPIUS MALFOY!" Scarlett shouted snapping him out of his daydream. "You ok? You just spaced out?"

"I'm fine," he coughed edging himself away from Lily. I'm just going to go upstairs to…ummm…. Yea see you later." And he rushed upstairs and away from his redheaded problems.


	5. Chapter Five: Insomnia

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for yeah I'm a b1tch's 20 drabbles, 20 prompts challenge. My Character is Scorpius Malfoy and the prompts are the chapter titles._

_Author Note: The first few chapters are going to be laying the groundwork, the main story will kick off in Scorpius' Fifth Year._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Insomnia**

_Fourth Year_

Scorpius lay in bed staring up at the grey dungeon ceiling above him. He felt as if the whole world was on a mission to stop him from going to sleep.

He could hear Albus snoring from across the room, sometimes snoring can help lull someone to sleep, the steady noise as they breathe in and out and in and out but Albus' snoring wasn't like that. He grunted and snorted in unorganised disjointed ways. Just as you think he is falling into a steady rhythm a god awful grunt echoes around the room shocking you awake once more.

As if that wasn't enough someone in the room next door obviously had company and didn't even have the decency to move his bed a fraction away from the wall. The banging headboard was only silenced every now and then by a muffled moan of pleasure.

Scorpius picked up his pillow and smothered himself with it to block out the noise. But it wasn't just the noises that were keeping him up. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a flash of red hair or those hauntingly beautiful chocolate eyes.

It had been over a year now since Scorpius had developed these…..feelings for Lily and no matter what he did they just wouldn't go away. He knew he wasn't allowed to be having them, he knew she was out of bounds but he couldn't seem to convince himself of this fact. He had tried everything. He had numerous conversations with Albus about annoying younger relatives. He thought if he could associate her with the platonic feelings he had for his cousin then maybe he could get over her.

It didn't work.

He then tried distractions. He finally caved to Albus' constant hints and asked a girl to Hogsmeade. Alice Longbottom was a good friend of Al's, she was nice, pretty, a Ravenclaw so incredibly smart but there was nothing there. All afternoon Scorpius sat opposite her in the Three Broomsticks having a polite conversation but feeling nothing.

Dating clearly didn't work.

He then thought maybe it was just physical and that maybe he was just a teenage boy having teenage boy feelings. He was 14 year old and the only action he had ever got from a girl were a few kisses at Christmas parties and one awkward seven minutes in a cupbaord at the burrow with Albus' cousin Roxy. So last week he approached Poppy Carrow in the dungeon corridors and let her pull him into an empty classroom. He got as far as taking her top off before he had to pull away, much to her objection.

It didn't work. All it did was provide him another problem. His father had told him about the way Poppy's mother Pansy was obsessed with him during school and Scorpius had a sneaking suspicion that the apple hadn't fallen far from the Malfoy obsessed tree.

He had tried avoiding Lily. He kept his distance, whenever she was hanging around with Albus he would feign an essay that was due or a library book that needed returning, but apparently the saying is true. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Not that this was love. This had nothing to do with his heart. He was a 14 year old boy with an unhealthy obsession with his friend's 12 year old sister. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. So why was this keeping him up at night?

Scorpius rolled over to try and get comfortable on his bed. He turned towards the clock. 5 o'clock. He only had 4 hours before class. Squeezing his eyes closed he prayed for some sleep.

* * *

3 hours and no sleep later Scorpius dragged himself out of bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Jeez mate you look like death!" laughed Albus.

Insomnia did not suit Scorpius Malfoy.


	6. Chapter Six: Inspiration

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for yeah I'm a b1tch's 20 drabbles, 20 prompts challenge. My Character is Scorpius Malfoy and the prompts are the chapter titles._

_Author Note: Finally we reach Fifth Year and the story can stop skipping around. I just wanted her to be old enough before i started anything. This was a really hard prompt so its kind of just flung in._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Inspiration**

Fifth Year

Fourth year came and went and from its ashes arose the most daunting year Scorpius had ever encountered. Fifth year meant only one thing... O.W.L's. It had been drilled into him all summer that his O.W.L results were very important but for a highly intelligent boy like Scorpius he didn't really see any need to worry.

Unfortunately for Al he had Rose Weasley as a cousin. Rose Weasely was an apple that didn't really fall that far away from her mothers tree. They had barely finished their first month of fifth year when she already written out a revision schedule for them all.

Scorpius had managed to feign a headache and abandoned his friend to an afternoon trapped in the library with Rose and her flashcards, her favourite muggle studying technique.

Scorpius wandered outside to avoid the hustle and bustle of the castle when he saw Lily sitting under the Now-Less-Whomping-Than-It-Used-To-Be Willlow. She had a slight frown on her face and she was furiously scribbling in a small leather-bound notebook.

"What's bothering you Little Miss Potter?" Scorpius asked as he sat down next to her.

Lily looked up and quickly shoved her notebook under her leg. "Scorpius! I didn't see you there? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here! Al said you were all having a study session." replied the flustered girl.

"Calm down, you aren't on trial" he joked "I managed to escape Rose. So what's causing this frown?" he asked poking her creased forehead.

She wrinkled her nose as she swatted his hand away. "Nothings wrong," she blushed.

"Lily Potter you are the worst liar in the world!"

"Okay fine, well...there's this guy..."

Scorpius' heart stopped. She shouldn't be interested in boys. She's so young! Well she's 13 now, and she most definitely is growing up. Not that he was thinking of her in that way, not anymore, he'd moved on from that! She just looks nice that's all and her hair had grown out all curly and long and it always looked so soft and...

"...but I don't know how he feels and i can't really tell anyone because I wouldn't want it getting back to him as it might ruin our friendship..."

So it was one of her friends! Was it one of the Scamanader twins? Or one of those Ravenclaws she hung out with. No, they weren't good enough for her.

"...and I can't let it get back to any of my relatives, especially my brothers as they'd most likely flip out and ban me from talking to boys forever..."

Albus! That's it! He should tell Albus! He'd put a stop to it, she'd probably kill him for telling but at least she won't get heartbroken by one of those stupid little boys!

"...What do you think I should do?" she asked looking up at him with her dazzling brown eyes.

"Umm..." he cleared his throat trying to decide what to say. Truthfully he wanted to tell her not to waste her time with boys as she was way to good for anyone, that she was...that she was supposed to be with him. But instead he just said:

"If you really like him Lily you should let him know, no matter what anyone thinks. You shouldn't let other people dictate who you like." Inwardly he was rolling his eyes well aware of the irony of that statement.

"I wouldn't even know how to go about telling him something like this!"

Scorpius took a deep breath and willed the pain that was brewing inside his chest to subside.

"You'll know the right thing to say, you just need to find a little inspiration." he smiled at her.

"Thanks Scorp, you always know the right thing to say." And with that she grabbed her little book and walked back towards the castle leaving him under the tree, alone, trying to come to terms with the searing pain that was spreading through his chest.


	7. Chapter Seven: Perfect

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for yeah I'm a b1tch's 20 drabbles, 20 prompts challenge. My Character is Scorpius Malfoy and the prompts are the chapter titles._

_Author Note: Thank you to speedsONEandONLY for all your reviews :D and thank you to everyone who is reading this, i get so giddy when i see the number of views go up!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Perfect**

Scorpius had been in a foul mood ever since his conversation with Lily. His mind kept going over all the boys in her acquaintance trying to figure out who it was she was interested in.

That's how Albus found him a few hours later after he finally managed to escape Rose's never-ending enslaught of facts.

"That girl is going to kill me one day! You'd think the exams were next week the way she'd acting." said Albus as he dropped into the nearest armchair.

"Mmmhmm" Scorpius mumbled in response.

"Are you alright mate?"

"Mmmhmm"

"You sure?" Albus asked frowning questioningly at his friend.

"Mmmhmm"

"Have you spoken to Lily lately?"

"What? Why? What has that got to do with anything?" The mention of Lily startled Scorpius out of his meloncholy state.

"Nothing i just noticed she's spending a lot of time with Lysander lately and i'm worried she may be a little too interested. I know she wouldnt talk to me about anything like that..."

"...because you'd hex the living daylights out of him if she did." Scorpius finished for him.

"Exactly, but you know Lily looks up to you like a less manical older brother so i wondered if she'd mentioned anything."

Scorpius stilled. Older brother? Thats how she see's him? Scorpius tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Scorpius left the common room before Albus could question him anymore and strode through the corridors occasionally banging his fist against the wall trying to qwell the anxiety that was raging within him.

Lysander? Lysander Scamander? What a stupid name! Why would she be interested in him? With his yellow hair and tanned skin! He's not even that attractive, and he's not very smart either, he's always in the library being tutored by Rose. Lily shouldn't be with a guy who can't even understand his own school work!

He stormed around the next corner but collided with someone coming the other way. He looked down to see Lily sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

"What a way to knock a girl off her feet!" she teased as he hauled her up.

"Lily what are you doing down here?"

"Oh i was just hanging out in the Hufflepuff Common Room with the Scamander Twins" she grinned.

"Oh." Scorpius' face slipped into an emotionless mask.

"So i was thinking about what you said earlier and i think i figured out what i want to say."Lily mumbled as she looked anywhere but at his face.

Scorpius gritted his teeth to try and contain the raging emotions that were alight behind his eyes. "Thats great Lily why dont you go and tell him?"

"Well i was just about to..." she started.

Scorpius was desperately trying to keep his emotions in check and keep his voice steady "Why don't you just go and find Lysander and tell him all about how you feel then?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Lily i dont have time for these childish little games, if you like him go and tell him i'm sure Lysander will be thrilled to hear it!" he hissed.

"I am not playing any games!" Lily scowled.

"I really don't care."

"Where is all this coming from?"

"Why are you being so immature about this?"

Lily looked gobsmacked. Her age was always a sore subject for her, something which Scorpius was well aware of. Lily hated being the youngest of the brood. Everyone would always leave her out of stuff because she was too young to be involved or she was too immature for what they had planned. It was stupid because Lily was probably more mature than most of her relatives. Lily's eyes flashed with anger and hurt that he would say something like that to her.

"If you think i should go and be with Lysander then i will!" she shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." Lily turned on her heel and ran off down the corridor.

Scorpius slumped back against the nearest wall mumbling to himself "Well done Scorpius, that was perfect. Just bloody perfect!"


	8. Chapter Eight: Told You So

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for yeah I'm a b1tch's 20 drabbles, 20 prompts challenge. My Character is Scorpius Malfoy and the prompts are the chapter titles._

_Author Note: Thank you to everyone who's reading this. And that is all :D_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Told You So**

"Well I just went to find Rose to see if she had any insight about Lily and Lysander..." said Albus as he came into the common room.

Scorpius sighed and looked up at his friend, "I'm sorry you had to find out, mate."

"Find out about what?"

"About Lily and Lysander!"

"What about Lily and Lysander?" Albus asked.

"That they're going out!"

Albus' forehead creased in confusion, "Lysander isn't going out with Lily."

"Yes he is, she told me so herself."

"Well I don't know what Lily told you but Lysander isn't going out with her."

"Well how do you know that? Maybe she's just trying to keep it from you."

"No, I know he isn't going out with her because Lysander is going out with Rose!"

He faltered,"What?"

"Yea, that's what she just told me, apparently they've been going out since the beginning of summer. Apparently all those 'tutoring sessions' were just an excuse for some alone time together, pretty smart really."

Scorpius was baffled,"But why would Lily tell me she was going to ask him out?"

"Scorpius from past experience I have learnt never to question or aim to understand the mind of a Weasley/Potter woman."

* * *

That night at dinner Scorpius sat in silence barely touching his food. He waited for Lily to stand up to leave and instantly got to his feet. She glanced across the Great Hall at him. He nodded his head towards the door indicating that he wanted to talk to her.

When he got into the entrance hall he saw her sitting on the base of a statue.

"Rose is going out with Lysander." He said, not as a question but just as the fact that it was..

"Yes" she said, her voice so small it was barely more than a whisper.

"You knew?"

"Yes." She said again.

"Why did you tell me you were interested in him then?"

He looked at her blankly trying to search for the reason in her eyes. She tried to avoid his stare but his ice grey eyes drew her in.

"I...I don't know. You were being so cold and you told me to go and be with Lysander and you called me immature and i just flipped out." she rambled.

"But why Lily! It makes no sense! Why would you lie to me?

"I tried to tell you!"

"When?"

"Yesterday after I was in the Hufflepuff Common Room, I was coming to find you, but then you started shouting at me."

"But why lie? Why not just tell me the truth?"

"Because..."

"Because why, Lily?"

"Because it's you!" she shouted

"What do you mean its me? You didn't have to lie to me you can tell me anything."

"No, its you! What we were talking about earlier its... you" her voice trailed off into a whisper.

Scorpius' mind flew through their conversation. She liked someone, she couldn't tell anyone, he was her friend, he was older, Albus would flip out, she came to find him, 'It's you'.

It was him!

His eyes widened in acknowledgment. Could it be true? His mouth gaped open and closed trying to figure out what to say.

"Lily, I..."

"Hey Lils, there you are!" shouted from voice from down the corridor interrupting what he was going to say.

Scorpius moved away from her at the sound of her brothers voice, unaware that they had been standing so close.

"Albus!" Her eyes were wide with shock, both from her confession and from her brother walking in just as Scorpius was about to say something.

She waited to see whether he was going to finish what he started but the scared look in his eyes when he saw Albus told her their conversation was over.

"I've got to go give a book back to Hugo... I'll ummm...see you both later." She mumbled. She tried to look at Scorpius but he was avoiding her eye contact, looking down at the floor, still looking bewildered.

As she walked away, he looked up just to see her flowing red hair disappear around the corner.

"She isn't interested in Lysander" he said, his mind still reeling from her revelation "I just misunderstood what she said"

"I told you so" Albus gloated.


	9. Chapter Nine: Caught

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for yeah I'm a b1tch's 20 drabbles, 20 prompts challenge. My Character is Scorpius Malfoy and the prompts are the chapter titles._

_Author Note: Thank you to everyone who's reading this. And that is all :D_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Caught**

"It's you!"

Those words were running through his head on repeat ever since she uttered them. How long had he waited for her to say that to him? Did he want her to say it? Did it matter? It wasn't like they could be together, she was her and he was him. Albus would forbid it, James would forbid it, her parents would forbid it.

"It's you!"

Harry and Ginny were very welcoming of him when he went over to their house to see Albus which is more than he could say for the rest of the family. The memory of what his family had done was still fresh in their minds.

But Lily? She was way out of bounds. Scorpius saw the way she was protected by her family, she was the youngest, the baby, she wasn't allowed to date, and she definitely wouldn't be allowed to date a Malfoy!

"It's you!"

But she wanted him,and he wanted her. Shouldn't they be allowed to be with the people they wanted. He felt a bit like that Romeo guy that Rose was telling him about, star crossed lovers and all that, kept apart by their families, although they died in the end apparently and he didn't really want that.

"It's you!"

Did she understand the gravity of those words? Was she ready for the fall out? Did she know how much those words meant to him? Of course she didn't because he never got a chance to respond. Stupid Albus. He has the absolute worst timing in the world.

But what was he supposed to say to her? Should he tell her that he felt the same, that he has for years? Would they get together? Would they tell people? Would it be a secret? Scorpius had so many questions buzzing through his mind. What if she didn't like him that much? What if it was just a passing fancy?

"It's you!"

He had to tell her. He had to tell her now!

Scorpius got to his feet and grabbed the nearest jumper he could find. He hurtled out of the dormitories and through the deserted common room. He moved quickly through the winding corridors of Hogwarts running through his speech as he went.

"Lily, I want to be with you... No that's not right. Lily we're meant to be together... No too lame. Lily I think you're hot...No she means more to me than that...Lily, I..."

"Lily I apologise for harried appearance and I hope you will not begrudge me for being such a bad example by being caught out passed curfew..." said a daunting voice from behind him.

Scorpius froze, and slowly turned on the spot. Standing there with a hand on her hip and her wand alight was Professor McGonagall, a tartan dressing gown wrapped around her tall frame and a scowl etched on her face.

Scorpius looked down at his haphazard appearance, Albus' Puddlemere United jumper was only pulled halfway down his torso and sat slightly crooked, his pyjama bottoms were slung low on his hips and one of the legs was tucked into his sock whilst the other hung down to the ground. In his bewildered state it seemed he had run out into the castle way passed curfew. How had he not spotted the pitch black skies outside and candle lit hallways?

He sheepishly grinned up at the Professor. "I am so sorry Professor McGonagall, I didn't realise what the time was. I was...distracted."

"Be that as it may Mr Malfoy I cannot excuse you for breaking curfew. You will be in my office tomorrow at 8pm to serve your detention."

"Yes Professor."

"Now go back to bed, I'm sure you can go and find Miss Potter tomorrow at a more reasonable hour!" She muttered, a hint of a smirk ghosting across her face.

Stunned with embarrassment Scorpius simply nodded and hurried back to the dungeons.


	10. Chapter Ten: Go

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for deja vu again's 20 drabbles, 20 prompts challenge. My Character is Scorpius Malfoy and the prompts are the chapter titles._

_Author Note: I apologise for the slow updates, im back at Uni now so the writing is having to take a back seat...even though it isnt really and i'd much rather do this but i have to force myself to get my school work done before i can justify writing a new chapter :(_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Go**

Scorpius practically bound out of bed the next morning. It was finally time to tell Lily exactly how he felt. To tell her that he reciprocated her feelings. When he got to the doors of the Great Hall he scanned the room seeking out that brilliant shock of red hair he was so fond of. He saw her sitting half-way down her House Table with a group of her friends. Scorpius' nerves increased the closer he got to her. He took a deep breath as he came to stand almost behind her. Just as he got within ear-shot he saw the boy next to her nudge her elbow to get her attention.

"Hey Lils, are you excited for this weekend?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Yea, i've been dying to get a new quill from Scrivenshafts and Mum finally sent me some money to get one!" Scorpius rolled his eyes, he knew Lily had an obsession with quills, whenever he had been in Diagon Alley with her and her family over the summer she always managed to persuade her parents to buy her a new one.

"Well i need to go down to pick up some sweets for the Halloween Party, would you like to go with me? We could stop off for a a cup of tea on the way aswell if you'd like." Scorpius' smile fell from his face. Had he just asked Lily to Hogsmeade...on a date? Surely it couldnt be a date. Maybe he meant it as just two friends going down to the Village to do some neccessary shopping...but the tea. There's only one place in Hogsmeade that sold tea. This boy clearly had more than just friendly intentions

"Oh ummm..." she looked around the Great Hall as if looking for someone, her brow furrowed in confusion as her eyes scanned up and down the tables. "I ummm..." she looked down at her watch then scowled. When she looked up her face softened in what looked like defeat, she sighed and looked back at the boy, "I'd love to." she replied.

Scorpius felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. She said yes! He stumbled back slightly into a group of Hufflepuffs whose cries of indignation at being trampled on drew the attention of the third year Ravenclaws infront of him. Lily spun around in her seat to see what was going on when her eyes fell upon Scorpius.

"Scorpius!" she exclaimed, her mouth hung open slightly in shock. "What are you doing here? I...You..."

He quickly hid all remenance of shock from his face and cleared his throat. "I just came to tell you that..." Scorpius' eyes flickered to the boy sitting behind her. "I just wanted to say that..." jealousy was flooding through his body at an alarming rate. His emotions were getting almost too much to contain. He felt like dragging the stupid boy off the bench and pummeling the life out of him. How dare he ask Lily to Hogseade exactly when he was about to come over and do the exact same thing. Didn't he know that Lily was interested in him! How could she say yes to a snivelling little boy like that. But she did say yes. She said yes. She wanted to go with this other boy. She wanted someone else.

Scorpius paled. The feeling of rejection sent his heart plummeting to the floor. He shook his head and looked back and forth between Lily and the boy.

"You know what, it doesnt matter anymore. Have fun in Hogsmeade." he said before turning around and walking out of the Great Hall before he did something he'd regret.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Version

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for kissing flame's 20 drabbles, 20 prompts challenge. My Character is Scorpius Malfoy and the prompts are the chapter titles._

_Author Note: I'm slow at updating I know but I'm really busy with writing essays :( I'll try post more frequently but stuff is probably going to be really slow so I'm forewarning you. Hope you enjoy this :D_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Version**

Scorpius had been locked inside his room since breakfast, he had barely moved and had spent the whole day just staring at the ceiling. Scorpius didn't feel sad, he'd been through a lot worse than a girl not wanting to be with him in his life for that, he wasn't angry that she had led him on, he just felt empty. He didn't respond to Albus when he had been knocking on the door at lunch time, preferring to just sit alone. He was finally startled from his silence when he heard a tapping on the window.

When he opened it he saw a familiar small snowy owl, struggling to stay up with a scroll attached to its leg that was almost as big as he was. Scorpius had been there the day _**she**_ bought Arnie, which she named after a Pygmy Puff that her mother had had when she was at school. Arnie's small fluffy appearance made him look extremely like his furry namesake. Scorpius and Albus teased Lily when she chose him because of his puny size. He could barely lift even the shortest of letters let alone any packages, but Lily was adamant that this was the owl she wanted. Scorpius pulled it inside and sat him on his desk. After untying the scroll Arnie flew off to the empty owl cage next to his bed and dove into the food tray. Scorpius chuckled at the ramshackle s nature of the owl, he didn't like to admit it but he had become quite fond of the tiny owl, that had become more of a sidekick than a functional owl.

It was obvious that the letter contained information that Lily didnt want to tell Albus about as she usually asked to borrow his owl if she ever wanted to send a letter. The fact she sent Arnie on a trip even as short as this one let Scorpius know exactly what the letter contained.

Tentatively Scorpius undid the scroll.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I know you won't listen long enough to hear my version of events from this morning so I hope you'll take the time to read this. If not I have numerous copies that I will keep sending until you listen, but I know you won't be stubborn enough to put Arnie through that._

_I know you overheard Eric asking me to go to Hogsmeade with him at the weekend and I'm going to assume that you think he asked me as a date but that's not what it is. He is my friend but I have no other interest in him that that._

_How can you even think that I would be interested in him after I told you how I feel about you. I know that it would be impossible for us to be together and that I'm your best friends little sister but feelings like this aren't going to go away very quickly, and they definitely can't be ignored anymore._

_I don't know why you haven't said anything back to me, if its because you don't feel the same then that's fine, and we can just forget about it, but if you feel the same, which I really hope you do, then come and meet me on the astronomy tower tonight at 8 o'clock._

_Love Lily_

For the first time that day a hint of smile spread across Scorpius' face. 8 o'clock. Astronomy Tower. He can finally tell her. He can let her know how he feels. How he's felt for three years. He looked to the clock. 6 o'clock. Just 2 more hours. thats all he had to wait. He put the letter under his pillow and ran over to Arnie who was hooting happily in the cage.

"It's almost time buddy!" said Scorpius has he ruffled the little owls feathers. "Do you think I'm ready?"

The bird stopped hooting and looked up at him.

Scorpius frowned and looked over to the mirror. His clothes were a mess, he hair was limp and stuck to the sides of his head.

"Maybe I should shower first."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Pinnate

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for kissing flame's 20 drabbles, 20 prompts challenge. My Character is Scorpius Malfoy and the prompts are the chapter titles._

_Author __Note: I would like to let everyone know that the randomness of the opening line comes from the bizarrest (is that a word?) prompt I have ever been given ever! For those who don't know (which is probably everyone) pinnate means mini branches coming off of a central stem, like the walnut tree leaves._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Pinnate**

The pinnate leaves were swirling through the open windows of the tower from the forest on the crisp evening breeze. The cold night air sent shivers down Scorpius' spine as he opened the door at the top of the never ending staircase that lead up to the astronomy tower.

He saw her standing against the railing looking out across the shimmering black lake. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her keeping her cloak closed against her body as the cool breeze blew her hair out behind her.

Scorpius let the door fall close behind him, alerting her to his presence.

As she spun around her hair caught the wind and wrapped itself around her head, blocking her face from his view. He chuckled lightly as she hurriedly attempted to fix her fly away hair. As her face came into view he saw a pink tinge engulf her face as she looked down at the ground.

Scorpius slowly approached her and reached up to place one last strand of hair back behind the correct ear. As his fingers traced down the side of her face, her eyes looked up to meet his.

Her mouth opened and closed as if trying to decide what to say, but she stayed quiet.

Suddenly realising he was still cupping her cheek with his hand, he quickly dropped it down to his side and buried it in his cloak pocket.

He went to step back from her but was stopped as she grabbed a fistful of his robes. He looked down at her hand clenched tightly to stop him from moving away from her. Then up at her eyes that were widened in surprise at her own move.

Her eyebrows furrowed as if working out what her next move was going to be.

"Lily I..." Scorpius began, but in a flash Lily grabbed his shoulder with her other hand and pulled him down towards her.

To Scorpius it was if the whole thing was happening in slow motion.

He saw her face moving towards his. Her eyes fluttered closed the closer she got to him.

He was holding his breath, afraid to move even an inch so not to ruin this moment. He took another millisecond to look at her beautiful face before closing his own eyes.

As soon as his vision was blocked his other senses took over. The soft vanilla fragrance from her hair washed over him as the warmth of her body soaked into his skin.

And then it happened.

Her soft lips met his in the lightest of touch, the kiss was no harder than a breath ghosting across his mouth. But thats all it took to send his hormones into overdrive. Scorpius gasped at the realisation that this was Lily who was pressed up against him in every way possible. As he opened his mouth the taste of her lips filled his mouth. He pulled her against him, one hand clasped around her waist and the other cupping her neck. Her hand was crushed between them but neither of them cared. Her lips slowly opened and he swallowed her breath urging their lips into each other with such a force of passion it sent her knees weak.

His hand on her neck tilted her chin up towards him so he could have better access to her lips. He eased away from her slightly but her lips followed his, kissing him with such passion it lured him back into it.

It was only as he pulled away that he noticed in his frenzy he had lifted Lily right off the floor. The toes of the shoes were barely scraping the floor.

Similing shyly he put her back on the floor and went to let her go but her hand clenched against his robes once again stopping him from moving.

"I thought actions would speak louder than words" she whispered.

Scorpius traced his thumb along her jawline and titled her head up to look her in the eye.

"I heard you loud and clear!"


End file.
